


Once Golden

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hair Brushing, Pampering, Post-Battle, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it true?” Darcy asked, carding her fingers through Sif’s hair.  “Were you a blonde before Loki stole your hair or something?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Golden

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabble Prompt #435: Hair.

Sif sighed deeply, easing further into the warm, fragrant bath.  “You take such gentle care of me after a battle, my love.”

Darcy grinned, running the soft bristled brush through Sif’s long, gleaming hair.  She’d already washed out the blood, sweat, and dirt, but she loved brushing the shine and softness back into Sif’s rich, dark-chocolate hair.  “I’m sure you had no problem finding sexy maidens to bathe you after a fight in Asgard,” she teased, letting the soft strands fall against the lip of the tub.

“None like you,” Sif teased back with a small laugh.  “That feels so nice.  I could fall asleep from you brushing my hair.”

“Is it true?” Darcy asked, carding her fingers through Sif’s hair.  “Were you a blonde before Loki stole your hair or something?”

“Hm,” Sif grumbled, “indeed it’s true.  I never quite forgave him for that.”  She leaned back a little to look up at Darcy, a gentle smile in her lips.  “I used to have golden hair the color of sunshine.  It was my greatest pride.”

“Well,” Darcy said, pressing a kiss to the crown of Sif’s head, “I like you as a brunette.  It suits you.”

“If you like it, Lady Darcy, then I like it,” Sif said, and closed her eyes.  “Only if you keep brushing it.”

“Your wish is my command,” Darcy said, and went to work.


End file.
